An eccentric oscillating type speed reducer having the aforementioned configuration can achieve a high speed reduction ratio and are widely employed in various technical fields (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). Moreover, the eccentric oscillating type speed reducer having the aforementioned configuration is employed in a drive portion of each industrial robot, such as a spot gun robot.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-84920